se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Recep Tayyip Erdoğan/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Stephen Harper.jpg| Turkey's President Recep Tayyip Erdogan (2nd L) and his wife Emine Erdogan (L) stand with Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper and his wife Laureen Harper (R) at the G20 Summit in Toronto, June 26, 2010. (Jim Young/Reuters) Justin Trudeau - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Justin Trudeau with Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan at the G-20 summit in Antalya, Turkey in November 2015. Anadolu Agency via Associated Press Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Erdogan meets Bill Clinton. AK PARTi George W. Bush - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan of Turkey, to the White House Friday, Nov. 14, 2008, for dinner marking the opening of the Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy White House photo by Chris Greenberg Barack Obama - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| 奥巴马和埃尔多安在G20峰会上举行双边会晤. AAK/K. Ozer Donald Trump - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Los presidentes Recep Tayyip Erdogan y Donald Trump (Reuters) Hillary Clinton - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkey's Prime Minister Tayyip Erdogan (R) shakes hands with U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton before their meeting in Istanbul.(REUTERS / Handout) / Reuters América Central México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Al dar la bienvenida oficial a México al primer ministro de Turquía, Recep Tayyip Erdogan, el presidente Felipe Calderón aseveró que ambas naciones deben acercar posiciones en los foros a los que pertenecen. Notimex Enrique Peña Nieto - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President Enrique Peña Nieto (R) shakes hands with Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan in Mexico City Thursday. (PHOTO: NOTIMEX) Caribe Cuba * Ver Raúl Castro - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| El presidente turco Recep Tayyip Erdogan y su homólogo Raúl Castro en La Habana. (Foto: Presidencia de Turquía) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Arjantin Cumhurbaşkanı Christina Fernandez de Kirchner, dün resmi temaslar için Ankara’ya geldi Mauricio Macri - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Macri y Erdogan evalúan acuerdo entre el Mercosur y Turquía. picture alliance / AP Photo / Turkish Presidency Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Third Global Forum of the UN Alliance of Civilizations in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Wilson Dias/ABr Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Brazilian President Lula and Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan. Agência Brasil. Roosewelt Pinheiro/ABr Dilma Rousseff - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Brazil's President Dilma Rousseff shakes hands with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan before the Rio+20 United Nations Conference on Sustainable Development summit in Rio de Janeiro. Quinta-feira, 21 de junho. Photo of Blog do Planalto from Brasilia, Brasil Michel Temer - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Başbakan Erdoğan, Brezilya Devlet Başkan Yardımcısı Temer ile Görüştü. Haberler Chile * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Erdogan firma acuerdos en Chile, un país clave para la apertura a Latinoamérica. EFE Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Piñera se reunió con el primer ministro turco, Recep Tayyip Erdogan. EFE Colombia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos (der), camina junto a su homólogo de Turquía, Recep Tayyip Erdogan, durante una ceremonia de honores militares hoy, martes 10 de febrero de 2015. EFE/Leonardo Muñoz Ecuador * Ver Rafael Correa - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| En días pasados el presidente de Turquía, Recep Tayyip Erdogan (i) se reunió con su homólogo de Ecuador, Rafael Correa, para tratar temas comerciales. Foto: Andes Paraguay * Ver Mario Abdo - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| El Mandatario turco, Recep Tayyip Erdogan, saluda al presidente de Paraguay, Mario Abdo. / Gustavo Machado, ABC Color Perú * Ver Ollanta Humala - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Thanking President Ollanta Humala for their hospitality, President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan said he was proud to pay the first Presidential visit from Turkey to Peru. Photo: Presidency of the Republic of Turkey Venezuela * Ver Nicolás Maduro - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Nicolás Maduro y Recep Tayyip Erdogan, presidente de Turquía | Foto: EFE Fuentes Categoría:Recep Tayyip Erdoğan